


[LV/LM][伏卢] Nevermore 永不复还

by fellowtraveller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: 无意义的存档结束。发现银青上发的文自己只存了6篇左右，也罢，本就是历史的尘埃。这篇是我自己最喜欢的一篇伏卢吧，电影时间线。-两抹色彩交融，逐渐幻化为粉红色，人群中爆发出笑声，虽瞬即顾及卢修斯身份收敛，仍藏不住戏谑与嘲讽。卡卡洛夫面带调侃，轻轻拍上他的右肩，语调莞尔：“想不到卢修斯你还带有少女似的梦幻甜腻。”无礼笑声再次作响，卢修斯静静举起蛇杖戳开卡卡洛夫的手，沉默无话，冷色调的眸子此时凝结成寒冰。





	[LV/LM][伏卢] Nevermore 永不复还

…  
But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only,

That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.

Nothing further then uttered - not a feather then he fluttered -

Till I scarcely more than muttered `Other friends have flown before -

On the morrow, he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.'

Then the bird said,`Nevermore.'

Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,

`Doubtless,' said I, `what it utters is its only stock and store,

Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful disaster

Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore -

Till the dirges of his hope that melancholy burden bore

Of "Never-nevermore.  
…  
……  
但那只独栖于肃穆的半身雕像上的乌鸦只说了

这一句话，仿佛它倾泻灵魂就用那一个字眼。

然后它便一声不吭——也不把它的羽毛拍动  
直到我几乎是哺哺自语“其它朋友早已消散  
明晨它也将离我而去——如同我的希望已消散。”   
这时那鸟说“永不复还。”   
惊异于那死寂漠漠被如此恰当的回话打破，

“肯定，”我说，“这句话是它唯一的本钱，

从它不幸动主人那儿学未。一连串无情飞灾

曾接踵而至，直到它主人的歌中有了这字眼  
直到他希望的挽歌中有了这个忧伤的字眼

‘永不复还，永不复还。’” ……  
\---[美] Edgar Allan Poe艾伦·坡”the Raven”（《乌鸦》）  
\-----------------------------------------  
卢修斯呻吟着，急切渴求，疯狂的火焰肆虐，脑中除欲望再无别物，随对方动作起伏，尽力迎合。伏地魔重重喘息，节奏始终掌握得不急不缓，节制得令人发疯，一下下却绝对精准而有力。

“啊，卢修斯，我的小金丝雀，”红色的双眸微眯，唇角上挑，“你能奉献什么，会奉献什么呢？我要你的全部，全部，都属于我。“

“My body and my soul,my lord.”卢修斯回答得毫不犹豫，金色睫毛颤动，半掩于正绞如岩浆的灰色眼眸上。淡粉色双唇同样在颤动，这话由一向不断孕育谎言的嘴中吐出显得如此苍白无力。

不断律动的人轻笑，不发一语，加大挺进的动作与力道，双手也不再是浅淡温柔的抚摸。

偌大的房间很快只剩下尖叫、呻吟、喘息与摩擦带来的淫靡水声。  
\---------------------------------------------  
“你听说了那个预言，慌张吗，贵族从来都喜欢不断变幻落脚点。”伏地魔看向窗外，外面只有依稀的婆娑树影及毫无保留倾泻的银白色月光。背对着被召唤者，声音冰冷，听不出任何感情。

卢修斯眸中细碎光芒闪烁，阴暗不明，沉默着。

“哈，”男人轻笑着转过身，目光调侃而锐利，蕴着寒意，脚步落在地毯上无声无息。他伸出苍白优美的手指，挑起铂金贵族的下巴，语带莞尔，“如果我要求你的忠诚，我会得到吗？”

“My body and my soul,my lord.”千篇一律的回答，次次如此，同样毫不犹豫，遍撒银辉的大海静静融进血染般的。

问话的主人未作评，静静看着马尔福族长，空气凝结窒息，漫长同几百个世纪的时光流转。然后尖利的牙齿穿破卢修斯颈部纤薄的肌肤，几声啜饮，伏地魔抬起头，轻张双唇，湿滑的舌头轻轻舔过唇片上的血迹，一只手有力地扣紧卢修斯后脑，压向对方的嘴唇，毫无顾忌肆虐夺取着。

血液从两人交合处随汇流的津液缓缓牵连下淌。  
\------------------------------------------------  
“我愿担保西弗勒斯·斯内普的清白，他是由凤凰社安插于食死徒中的间谍。”世界当今最伟大的白巫师信誓坦坦，蓝眸明澈带着威严，黑发男人苍白着脸，默然不语。

审判席上几个巫师用目光彼此探寻，然后轻声交换下意见，最终无奈地点点头。

巴蒂·克劳奇转过头，看向审讯椅上另一个铂金发色男人：“那么你呢？马尔福先生。

“夺魂咒。我可以证明。”声线平缓冰冷，一同灰色双眸，不含带任何感情，毫不犹豫。  
\---------------------------------------------------  
马尔福族长熟练地周旋走绕于宴会中，习以为常，同家常便饭般的政治宴会。

有趣的游戏，宴中尽兴之娱，共同作画。

冰灰色双眸微合，左手抬起，毫不犹豫地挥舞蛇杖，带出一抹璨然无比的白金色。停顿片刻，疯魔般，恍惚着不由自主再度挥舞手臂，覆上一层浓艳的红色，如火如血，燃烧沸腾，弥漫色授魂与的甜腥与苦涩。

两抹色彩交融，逐渐幻化为粉红色，人群中爆发出笑声，虽瞬即顾及卢修斯身份收敛，仍藏不住戏谑与嘲讽。卡卡洛夫面带调侃，轻轻拍上他的右肩，语调莞尔：“想不到卢修斯你还带有少女似的梦幻甜腻。”无礼笑声再次作响，卢修斯静静举起蛇杖戳开卡卡洛夫的手，沉默无话，冷色调的眸子此时凝结成寒冰。

嘲笑么？都在嘲笑么？

卢修斯也忍不住笑了。  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
时光流水般消逝，马尔福家已恢复了先前的地位声望，卢修斯沉默着站在落地镜前，静静注视镜中映射出脸庞上眉间因思虑而愁苦的刻痕，以及眼角虽微少，仍无法掩饰的小细纹，自己老了么。

已经九年了，竟然有九年。

一次也未梦见过，甚至很少想起，只是在闲暇时，大脑总是会陷入无尽黑暗，深处似乎有火光，灼热得足以撕裂灵魂，但太冷了，于是不顾一切想去追逐，却仅掉落得更深。那星火光始终在面前，却永难碰触，一道无形壁垒将其分隔。

九年未再想过他，该变化了么。  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
卢修斯拿出伏地魔交与的日记本，静静摩挲，封皮古旧却触手温暖。他举起魔杖划破手指，鲜血同红莲一朵朵绽放于暗黄的纸页，妖娆却转瞬即逝。

无比熟悉的清丽但苍劲的字迹：“你能献上什么？愿意付出什么？”

“My body and my soul,my lord.”血液似乎伴随兴奋的叫嚣被吞噬，纤长睫毛微颤，毫不犹豫。

望着清澈同碧水的绿眸，卢修斯有一瞬的恍惚，如此纯净，一尘未染，耳边响起某个遥远的声音：“真是让人有破坏这些的欲望。”倨傲地抬着下巴，用蛇杖挑起四处乱翘的棕黑头发，闪电型伤疤，清晰而沉重，代表着多少人的死亡。

很没风度地同韦斯莱大打出手，失去贵族礼仪风度地互相推搡撕扯，还被书狠狠砸了一下，不过没关系，卢修斯看着正一脸惊惶望向同人厮打的父亲的姜红长发女孩，嘴角微微勾起。  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
奔走于魔法部，卢修斯竭尽心力铺着路，只是，天背人愿。

凤凰再度回到他的领地，锐利明澈的蓝眸子含着笑意，却威严得不容抗拒，桌上放着已残破的日记本，卢修斯脑中一片空白，本能地假作模样，本能地踢打多比，本能地离开。

他被击飞了，一个家养小精灵，哈，那个人知道后该如何嘲笑讽刺。

……那个人，会知道么？手里揣着被男孩硬塞进的日记本，苍白的指尖缓缓于触目惊心的破洞上移动。

救世主赢了，赢了一个马尔福，还顺带拐走了一个家养小精灵。

卢修斯因为荒谬而发笑。  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
剧痛毫无预兆地席卷全身，准确击中每个感知细胞与神经，卢修斯满身冷汗蜷缩在地，稍微喘息后挣扎着站起，从箱底翻出十三年未再动过的袍子与面具，冰冷的白银质感稍稍缓解了部分痛苦，同时有效地平定了心神，他幻影移形。

“Not even you,Lucius.”猩红色双眸燃烧着怒火与失望，因复仇而生的躯体丑陋扭曲，苍白不堪，形销骨立。被迫跪下，面具被粗鲁地扯开，卢修斯抬起头，冰灰色双眸静静望进对方的。

“My body and my soul,my lord.”十三年，足以沧海桑田，物是人非，但仍然毫不犹豫。

那个人没理会，紧接着是更多的责罚，更多的宽恕，哀嚎与肆笑交织，以狂暴的怒吼作结，黄金男孩再次逃脱了。

随一声令下，食死徒作鸟兽散。

好不容易稍平怒火的人缓缓转身，看向一动不动的铂金贵族。

“我的小金丝雀，看来，是我宠坏你了。Crucio---”

毫无新意，卢修斯摔倒在地，翻滚，肌肉痉挛，整个身体都在颤抖。然后身上一凉，衣服被四分五裂，钻心剐骨仍持续着，下身被粗暴地撕裂，快速凶狠、近乎惩罚性的抽插，牙齿四处啃咬着，尖长的指甲抠挖着，血水肆流。

很疼，但卢修斯在快乐地尖叫，兴奋地一次次高潮，同那个人不断迷陷欲望漩涡。

\----------------------------------------------

银灰色双眸茫然而破碎，被折腾了整整一夜的赤裸身体遍布淫乱痕迹。

卢修斯无力地斜靠在床栏上，伏地魔穿着质地精细的黑色睡袍，坐于前方酒红色沙发，一条腿架在另一膝盖上，一手端着色彩同琥珀流转的威士忌，一手抚摩着纳吉尼滑腻的头部，漠然望向窗外繁星。

“日记本毁了，便用预言球来补偿。”冰冷到刺骨的嘶嘶声，自始至终眼睛未转过来投上哪怕一眼。

“Yes.My lord.”同样冰冷的回答与声音。

终于，血色漫布的目光投射过来，狠狠刮剐灵魂与仅存的希望，已无法用冰冷形容了。

“相信我，卢修斯，我不听话的小金丝雀，你不会想体验后果的。”

男人终于起身，安抚性地拍拍纳吉尼，卢修斯竟然感到可笑的嫉妒包裹着他，对一条蛇嫉妒？他终于彻底疯了吗。

撕咬性地亲吻与侵略，鲜血，世间最美丽颜色与味道的融合，令两人不由沉沦。

“My body and my soul,my lord.”模糊的低声呢喃，铂金贵族几不可闻地轻嗤一声，绝望终于完全占领璀璨的银灰色。

泪水肆意，他更加放肆地荡叫与扭动。

\---------------------------------------------

“You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality.”卢修斯突然感到极端的讽刺，他望着一脸愤怒与惊惧交杂的救世主男孩，习于吐出谎言与威胁的薄唇轻启，说出他警告过自己无数次却始终无法做到的话。

“You only saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see.”那么黑魔王想让他看见的又是什么呢，马尔福族长感到一瞬恍惚。

愚蠢的小鬼们，自以为是，竟然会认为能打败这么多食死徒。愚蠢么？卢修斯似乎看到自己旧日身影，瞬间失神。

预言球于手中流转难以描绘的神秘华彩，恍若无人地凝视着它，卢修斯突然想笑，他和那个人真的需要什么预言么？未来早已注定，地狱惩罚罪孽的业火带来的热感早已席卷包围他。

被毫无防备地打倒在地，直至被弹飞魔杖。

半个身子已消隐于帷幕的天狼星灰蓝色的双眼闪着一丝迷茫，耳畔是救世主撕心裂肺的吼叫，以及贝拉疯狂的笑声。卢修斯突然有些羡慕这个英俊叛逆的黑发男人，至少他终于抛下了。

为逃避更恐怖的惩罚，卢修斯没有捡起魔杖，自愿被关进阿兹卡班。

那个人就那么幻影移形走了，谁也未多看一眼。

\--------------------------------------------

咸腥的海风拂到憔悴瘦削的苍白脸上，身侧徘徊着渴求食物的摄魂怪。

卢修斯感到前所未有的宁静，冰灰色双眸不含带一丝情感地静静凝视海面，及廖寂灰惨的天际。

偶尔脑中会浮起纳西莎与德拉科的笑颜，那些东西便兴奋地靠近，但不知为何，脑中总是会突然跳入那个人的身影，只是漆黑模糊的一片，寒彻骨随，那些东西便又飘远。

真是有趣。

淡色唇角勾起，眸中仍一片清冷。

\--------------------------------------------

来探视的纳西莎双目红肿：“无论我怎么求他，都没有用。”

不肯放过吗，连德拉科都不肯放过吗。

银灰色双眸愈发冰冷，安抚性地拍拍纳西莎的背。

在伏地魔前，你先是黑魔王。

在卢修斯前，我先是马尔福。

\--------------------------------------------

“I require your wand.”高亢冷酷的嘶嘶声于身侧响起。

强行忍住颤栗，回握纳西莎桌底下伸过来的手，将几同自己生命的魔杖从蛇杖拔出，双手奉上。

“喀嚓---”一声，苍白细长的手指毫不留情地折断顶端的蛇头装饰，“所以，卢修斯，我曾经最得力也最宠爱的仆人，把提高能力的时间都花在这种东西上面了吗？”包含戏谑的声音毫无温度。

被刻意压制的嘲笑声四作，贝拉放肆地笑出声。

卢修斯没抬头亦未作答，尽量表现得诚惶诚恐。

伏地魔没追问下去，他走回座位，清晰的嘶嘶声响起：“纳吉尼，享受晚餐吧。”

巨大的黑曼巴蛇从桌头一路蜿蜒窜向桌尾仍圆睁双目的尸体，所有人都把原放在桌上的手缩了回去，怕被伤及，卢修斯没动，冰灰色双眸毫无温度地静静注视巨蛇啃食着，未冷却的鲜血喷溅四溢，卢修斯眼前似乎只剩下一片红色。

“卢修斯，你留下。”

金发男人停滞，僵硬但缓缓地转过身，雕塑般精致，也如雕塑般冰冷的脸上看不出任何表情。

黑魔王走过来，蛇脸愈发狰狞，血红色眸子却平静无澜，他一把掐住卢修斯的下巴，迫使他仰头：“现在，我的小金丝雀，你还能、还会为我献上什么呢？或者说---我还能对你期待什么呢？”

卢修斯对上黑魔王的眼睛，喉结上下滚动了下，淡色嘴唇微翕动，最终不言一语。

耀眼夺目的血红色似乎黯淡了点，他被推向会议桌，随即是侵略意味极重且疯狂的亲吻、撕咬与进入。

乳白色液体很快喷薄而出，卢修斯紧紧抱着压在身上无一丝热度的身体，似乎要将其完全嵌入，愈发尖削的下巴搁在伏地魔的左肩上，凝视前面的墙壁，双眸充斥绝望与坚决。

鲜血肆流，两人均忘我失神地喊叫着，似乎从来都无这么激烈投入过，过于用力的拥抱几乎将两人挤碎，但谁都没有松手的意思，反而收紧了手臂，指甲抠得更深。

\---------------------------------------

被突如其来的一耳光打得有些恍惚，血红色眸子里怒意滔天：“Look at me,Lucius,how could you live with yourself？”

“I don’t know.”毫不犹豫，嗓音干涩嘶哑得甚至让自己都觉陌生，卢修斯觉得自己大概是真的不想活了。

但黑魔王并没有直接丢来一个钻心剐骨，而是背过身：“Bring me Severus.”

“Severus……my lord……”银灰色双眸终于有破碎迹象，出现波澜。

\---------------------------------------

两人相对无言，浓墨般化不开的眼眸情绪复杂，最终变成隧道般的空洞。

“别傻了。”药香从身边拂过时，一句几乎听不见的话飞入耳内。

卢修斯轻笑，并未转身：“这话似乎该我对你说，Severus.”

身后脚步似乎顿了下，但很快再度响起，愈加不可闻。

笑容凝结在脸上，马尔福族长垂下眼睑。

\---------------------------------------

曾经明亮锐利的银灰色双眸一片黯淡空洞，马尔福前族长面无表情地望向窗外。

他死时自己并不在场，听说化为纷飞碎片，“真是很美的景象。”，他还记得自己当时平静地吐出这句话时旁人脸上表情的精彩。

亲手参与设计的死亡，真是讽刺啊。

门外传来急促的脚步声及德拉克成熟焦虑的声音：“我父亲在这边，请您快点。”

轻笑了声，微垂眼皮又再度抬起，卢修斯感到诡异的宁静平和正包裹着他。

窗外大雪纷飞，满目皑皑。

很冷啊。

“My body and my soul,my lord.”无意识地呢喃出这句话。

忍不住缩了下身，灰色眸子终于彻底失去所有色彩。

\----------------------------------------

卢修斯·马尔福

卒于2001年5月2日。

-End-


End file.
